War of the Toons
by Albedo66
Summary: Breaking news: The Looney Tunes and Walt Disney's beloved Toons are at war. Yes you heard right. Just the other night war erupted, why, no one is sure. If you don't like strong violence and beloved characters getting killed in gore and death be advised to stay away from the battlefield. Further more forecast predicts bloody skies. That is all.


War of the Toons

**Authors note: **This is a Mature story dealing with death of canon characters and grim battles. It is likely something that must be given thought before reading as it dictates beloved characters of Looney Tunes and Disney and places them in situations that aren't kid friendly at all. Some characters may be portrayed differently then their icon status. So for those who can't stomach this I advise you choose a safer story to peruse. This was an idea conceived by Schizoidpixiehallucination. If you still wish to go foward reading I hope you enjoy this and remember my warning.

Bugs Bunny didn't know how it had happened, or what side started it, but was upon them. The battlefield had erupted sometime last night and blood had spilled instantly. Who was their enemy? Well the Looney Tunes seemed to be caught in the battle of their life time against none other than their rivals at Disney. It was something he tried to avoid in stride, but, as Bugs found out some things could only be avoided for so long. They hardly interacted at all and yet here for the first time since that picture Roger Rabbit they were thrown into the chaos. The violence was tame for his friends, but, this was ridiculous. Staring out at the massacre he wished things had gone differently. Still there was no denying that part of him that wanted these toons far away. Explosions procured fresh pot holes in the battlefield and he saw the sky painted red. "I never wanted this," Bugs said to himself, but, spoken aloud it was anyone's listening game.

"N-None o-of us wanted t-that Bugs," Porky Pig said. His head was bandaged from a shell concussion and his eye was permanently closed. A grenade fell too close to him and he was lucky to have survived.

"Thanks Porky," Bugs smiled, "but until this war ends none of us can rest up. There will be no happiness I am afraid, until at long last things return to the way they were. We must fight and hold our line till the next cease fire arrives."

During a cease fire they would tend to their wounded and dead. It didn't mean they would stop fighting, but, for that moment they would let out a relieved sigh. It so happened a cease fire was initiated then as a fire work exploded in the air. "Looks like that is us. Ok Private Porkster go and see what allies of ours you can find."

"R-Right away Bugs." Porky left the HQ and kept low to avoid any sneak attacks. Just cause it was a cease fire didn't mean they were in the clear. He only trusted the Disney Toons so far and as he found the first wounded he lifted them up carefully. It was the Tazmanian Devil who was bleeding from many wounds. "H-Hang i-in there Taz."

Bugs met the two and helped Taz into the infirmary. The Doc looked him over and Bugs could do nothing more for him. More wounded were brought in and Bugs felt his heart break each time he saw a friend badly wounded. Taz was pronounced dead within the hour and Bugs fell out of his chair. Taz was a brilliant fighter…it was sad to see him go. Daffy Duck brought him some coffee and the two just let a respectful silence build up.

"I heard about Taz. Poor guy…he deserved many things…but nothing like this. How you holding up General Bunny?"

It was a title bestowed upon him as the battle had begun. He didn't want it, nor did he feel he deserved it; nonetheless someone had to take charge of their situation. Bugs lifted the cup to his lips and felt the warmth ease his loss…their loss. "Things could be better. I wish I had a carrot, but, even a General can only ask for so much. The bodies keep piling up…and the toons who will never tell a joke again…"

"Hold in there Bugs," Daffy smiled weakly, "when this is all over it will be Rabbit season…or Duck season to keep us on our toes again. I know we don't get along at times, primarily due to my antics, but, I like to think of us as best friends. So…lets give those Disney Toons a run for their money ok?"

Bugs laughed and really appreciated Daffy trying. At times they fought about hunting season or who was billed in the top during a cartoon, but, now they were united on the same front. Sure Daffy didn't pull his own weight on the battlefield, so what? What was important was they were there for each other on the same cause. "Ok Doc…and Daffy…thanks."

The cease fire was ended and the Looney Tunes crew gathered their weapons. Bugs would take up arms in this battle and as he leaped into the foray he let out a war cry. Painted in Indian paint he held his sword over his head. No more would die in this battle, well; it was a hope merely, still in his heart he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Racing forth he met the tall Disney known as Goofy. The guy was a walking job and he had plenty of puns, but, saying them now would not credit him for the leader he was. "Eh what's up Doc?" He said casually.

"The sky I think," Goofy said, unsure where this conversation was heading. "What's up with you…Doc?"

Bugs raised an eyebrow and lowered his sword for a bit. "Uh…nothing much. Say you wouldn't by chance just want to surrender and not fight huh?" The guy didn't look that bright and he was pretty sure he had the advantage here. Taking a prisoner seemed better then shedding more Toon blood.

"Mickey told me under no circumstances am I to surrender…so…sorry to disappoint ya. You sure like a swell guy…whoever you are."

Bugs tilted his head to the side and gave the guy a once over. Was he joking? "I'm General Bugs Bunny of the Looney Tunes. I know you are Goofy of the Disney Toons. Why are you so far away from your commander in arms?"

"I volunteered…ah-hyuk. I knew my services were best used on the front line. I never thought though I would face the General himself, gawrsh that much I didn't see in my day's itinerary."

The guy seems innocent enough, Bugs figured, I could just let him go. "Tell ya what Goofy, I will play a blind eye to your actions here and you can run home. Too many Toons have already been lost…so…leave."

"Your swell General Bunny…I will take my leave now." Goofy did an about face and then he drew forth a mallet and swung at the General. "Unfortunately we Disney Toons don't back down!"

Bugs never turned around and as the mallet came smashing down he side stepped it easily. "If you were expecting my head to act as a melon you were gravely mistaken. If it is a battle you want…you got one doc." Bugs held his sword at the ready and as Goofy came at him again he met him halfway. The two parried in a clash and as Goofy spun around he felt his sword disengage from his gloved hand. "For a goof you sure are strong."

Goofy smiled at the compliment. He had rendered his foe defenseless; however in doing his spin he could not control himself. He was out of control and losing his lunch in the process.

Bugs took this time to retrieve his sword and as he neared the tornado he lunged forward slicing at what he thought was the guy's abdomen. Blood shot out and he readied another lunge cutting into the Toon. Groans were heard and as he stopped spinning several holes indicated entry of his blade.

"I-I am not out…just…yet." Goofy was breathing hard and he took the mallet over his head. The two resumed their battle and Bugs began taking advantage of his slow movements. Goofy felt his leg cut into and he faltered. When he brought down the mallet he felt a slice along his back. Considerable amounts of blood made his foot movement slick and slippery and as he hit the Bunny in the chest he fell to one knee.

Bugs went flying at the attack and fell onto his back. His breath was knocked out of him and as he rose he saw a grenade heading his way. He could not get to his feet fast enough and as the kamikaze riders became clearer he saw two Chipmunks with eyes of deep dark coal, the kind that went forever and never stopped. Was this the end? He looked up and felt there was still much more for him to do…and now he could only hope the war ended.

"Oh no Mr. Bunny is going to die…I must do something!" Tweety Bird had a decision to make. He had been a courier relaying orders to and fro the battlefield. Now, well, things were different and the war had taken a heated turn for the worse. If they should lose the General, no, he wouldn't allow it. Rising to the occasion he flew forth bravely into the coming grenade and met the startled Chipmunks.

"Hey get out of the way!" Chip yelled angrily. How was his sacrifice going to be weighed if another kamikaze got in the way?

"Hey Chip look…a tweety bird." Dale pointed out. He didn't understand why Chip was so angry.

"I will protect the General…and my friends!" Tweety met the Grenade and as it exploded on impact he had no regrets.

"Tweety…no!" Blood and feathers rained down on the battlefield and Bugs felt his heart shatter. He may not have been the best fighter, but, he was a friend. Getting up he used his sword as a crutch and stared at his chuckling foe.

"Looks like your yellow friend bought the big one," Goofy joked. "Time to take us seriously now."

"Nah…with a mug like yours how can one?" Bugs stood to his full height and knew his ribcage must've been smashed in. Still he pursued his enemy till at last he stood over him. Stabbing with a thrust he held the blade lodged in his chest. He watched the color drain from his face and he pressed his face close to his. "Your history doc!"

"Ah-hyuk…your wrong…long as our cause continues…" Goofy said no more as he fell dead. His eyes stared up at the sky and his smile never vanished.

Bugs pulled his sword free and bowed his head. I forgot to ask him if he were a dog or man, oh well, time to follow my friends and end this bloody battle. Bugs raced off and with his sword freshly painted anyone who met him in battle would take him seriously.

Sylvester the Cat raced with an empty feeling in his body. The meal he had so long chased was no more. It was hard to feel full again knowing he would never taste those bones of his. Having a meal he always pictured what he tasted like, now, every meal would draw little to imagine on. Hearing a call he stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Hello there handsome…mind moving over my way a bit?" Clarabelle Cow stood nearby with a bat of her long lashes. She wore a tight outfit and her figure worked well with it. Looking at the cat she figured she could serve as a distraction long enough for her friends to aid her.

"What do we have here? Where's your weapon?" Sylvester approached cautiously and held his knife outwards.

"My weapon, oh my, I'm afraid my only weapon can't be seen clearly the way I am now. Tell me…will these do?" Clarabelle then lifted up her shirt to reveal her bountiful breasts as they sprang free of confinement. Her nipples were perky and her eyes danced in the moonlight.

"Well well…those look tasty enough to drink from," Sylvester sauntered forward intent on getting his fill. Of course what he didn't expect was the piercing pain that shot up from behind. Looking back he saw his tail laying there…chopped free of his body. He readied a knife to throw when another pain shot through him…this time from above.

"Hello…does this belong to you?" Donald Duck sat on his haunches and displayed the cat's brain on the end of his spear.

"Hey…that's my brain…give it back!" Sylvester reached dumbly for it but found his movements restricted. Soon enough all speech was impossible and seeing the cow leave he realized his mistake, though, anything beyond that left his thoughts.

"Geronimo!" Mickey Mouse raced the length of the field and stabbed the cat in the heart. Plunging it deep with each thrust he finally landed back with his prize. The cat was dead and that was all that mattered. "Great job Donald…you too Clarabelle. We are far from done yet pals. Charge!"

Daffy bore witness to the scene and immediately felt revulsion. The Mouse and Duck were heartless, and now the ironic thing was Sylvester was. Heading off to warn Bugs he heard a howl from the distance. Fear lodged itself in his belly and he immediately froze up. "Mother," he said.

"Woof woof." Pluto howled his war cry and heralded into the battlefield at long last. He had kept at HQ long enough and now it was his turn to do some damage. With his teeth rearing to go he spotted his prey as it shivered in place. He increased his pace and as he leaped forward he cleared the distance between them in a heartbeat. He opened his jaws wide to part his clear white teeth. Clamping down on the wing of the Duck he bit through to the bone.

"Argh…let go you fowl beast!" Daffy ran around trying to shake him off and as he looked for a weapon he found a begotten sword. Picking it up he bit his tongue to fight off panic and as he stared the dog in the eyes he plunged it deep within his skull. The dog immediately leg go and stumbled around trying to free the blade from him. "Oh ho…looks like something has more bite then you do. Well time to relieve you of such a burden."

Pluto could barely see and as he heard a click panic set in. A grenade was launched at him and as he stood there he saw his life flash before his eyes. It was a great life…one he wished he could keep on living beside his best friend. When the explosion tore him apart he let one tear roll down his face before it all ended.

Elmer Fudd proceeded along the battlefield stealth like. He heard the loud explosion in the distance and knew it had to be one of the Disney, at least he hoped. He had his faithful musket ready to blow anyone who got too close. Seeing Clarabelle Cow waving him over he kept the sight on his weapon at the ready. "Waddya want?" He asked.

"Can't a simple gal ask for directions?" She batted her lashes at him and struck a damsel in distress pose.

"Wery well…wat is the problem?" He inquired. Suddenly he saw her shirt lift up and her breasts nearly poked his eye out.

"Which way to the Disney Bunker?" She took steady breaths making sure her beauts were present for him to gawk at. Yes drink them in tall and handsome, she thought, any second back up will be here and my job will have reeled in another body.

"Ya might wanna head back the way ya came," he suggested. Was this Cow dumb or what? He waited for her to leave and saw her heave a frustrated sigh.

"I am hitting on you…what part of that is not sinking in?" Clarabelle placed her hands on her hips and eyed him.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm gay." He laughed in embarrassment. "You have a nice figure though." He saw her grow infuriated and suddenly she brandished a dagger before him. "Is this about my sexuality?"

"No, well yes, I mean your friends fell for this…the fact you didn't royally pisses me off. My back up may take a while…so looks like I will be your opponent."

Elmer Fudd shrugged his shoulders. Meeting her in battle he switched to the short sword he had as a secondary weapon. The two parried and all around them grenades lit up the battlefield all around them. Fudd was hardly going to let her win and he imagined she felt the same way. Sweat profused from his bald head as the battle began to wear on longer then he had predicted. This Cow is not letting up, he fretted, any longer and I will be a boiled egg.

"Tiring out are we? It is a pity…but maybe this will lighten you up some." Leaning in she stuck the dagger into his eyeball and dragged it out of his socket. Holding it before him she smiled and let the fluid drip down. "Eye see you Fudd…do you see me?"

"You fuckin' Cow…I will kill you!" Fudd was enraged at this point and didn't hold back his swears. He swung his sword cutting at her stomach and watching her stumble back. Keeping up the attack he watched her hold his eye like some trophy. Burning more he used his short stature to good use by acting on reserve stamina.

"You wouldn't kill a woman now…would you?" Clarabelle was now panicking. She was not a fighter and if anything she was at a disadvantage now. Her dagger was her only means of offense and defense and right now its short range did little to sway the odds in her favor. She held her stomach and as she tripped she saw him cover the distance quickly. Fear crept into her heart and suddenly she was run through by the sword and her head hit the back of a rock.

"You were a Cow…so no I would not kill a woman." Elmer stood back eyeing his victory when an arrow spun him around. It had pierced his shoulder blade and as he went to remove it another arrow found its place into his hand. With his hand glued to his shoulder he saw a female duck armed with a bow.

"I'm sorry I was late Clarabelle…but no apologies are needed for my deadly accuracy. I meant all the harm that has befallen you Fudd…and I'm just getting warmed up." Daisy readied another arrow and her beak had worked itself into a grim smile.

"Guh…why I oughta kill the whole lot of ya…" Fudd went to pick up his weapon when another arrow was launched. He dodged it easily enough and nearly lost his footing. "Ha, ya missed!"

"The arrow was a distraction…the real kill is to your left." Sure enough as Daisy pointed it out to Fudd he was too slow to react.

Minnie Mouse rushed the startled hunter and went in for quick stabs with her sais. The multitude of slashes and gut wrenching close ups severed any chance of him recovering. Once he had fallen she spun her weapon and winked at Daisy. "Nice shooting Daisy."

"My pleasure Minnie. We should regroup and bury our dead." It was plan and at the moment the only one they had.

The field was littered with the dead and the sky was red as crimson. Days went by and neither side was really gaining any ground. Bugs finally decided enough was enough and by meeting at a place both parties agreed to they would settle things once and for all. Four survivors were all that were left for each side and none looked the happier to see one another. Bugs was mourning his loss as much as Mickey was for his own people. Five days they had been fighting and a lot of good amounted from it, no not really, but he liked to think they had been fighting for something.

Mickey, Donald, Daisy, and Minnie were all that were left for the Disney; while Bugs, Daffy, Porky, and Yosemite were what were left of the Looney Tunes. Each side stared at one another; neither one really affording another a stare unless needed to. Bugs was the one to finally break the silence. "I call to order a resolution to our fighting."

"Which you started!" Mickey challenged. "I hardly see the merit of trust garnered on your words."

"I get to kill the duck!" Yosemite Sam spun his revolver as he said this, his manners hardly diplomatic in this case.

"You try that and you'll get an arrow through your eye," Daisy threatened. "No one touches a feather of my dear Donald."

"Look," Bugs said, "this isn't about who started what now. We both want an end to this bloodshed and our survival depends upon it. We are all that is left. You have to see this for the entire loss doc."

Minnie held Mickey's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Donald and Daisy concurred her unspoken words and mourned silently for the death of dear friends. Mickey bowed his head and thought of his dog Pluto amidst those who had fallen. "Very well…I agree to your resolution and all fighting shall cease…permanently."

Bugs then drew up a document and each surviving member signed it to ensure no one even think of starting a war with one another again. They each left with a mutual respect for one another and as the sun set on the field no one took a second more to look upon it. The five days they had endured there would be left to rest there along with their fallen friends. What was to be said of the future was not certain; all that was certain was the battle had finally come to a end.


End file.
